Wolf's 10th Kishin
by KillerB.8thBiju
Summary: I love Soul Eater and I Assume that my readers have watched the anime or read the manga so I'm pretty sure that you know what the main characters from the real series look like. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER


TEAMWORK

As I walked down the hallway all I heard were screams and all I could feel the cold, liquidly feeling of blood. The blood of all the victims of bIg JoHn, I walked down the dark hallway and the only though I had in my mind was "Hey I'm Wolf I can handle anything, and plus Jay by my side. You know what , stop being such a wuss Jay's going to turn you and Alex (short for Alexandra) into Death Scythes and everything's gonna be ok.

"Hey this is going to be our 10th Kishin right?" Jay said in a not so confident voice.

"Yea," We said. We always tried to be confident but it was scary. Going up against an opponent twice your size, seem easy? WELL ITS NOT!

"AHHH," we heard the scream of innocent women down the hall

"Let's go!" Jay said

"Got it," I said as we transformed into two hidden hook blades clamped up against his arm. We were the perfect weapon for Jayden; we were light, easy to use, dangerous, and also he could use us to escape if things got tough, but we couldn't run, there's a person in danger. He ran as fast as he could but he didn't get there in time. The woman was gone. JoHn looked at us with his jacked up face and his pointed nose, and then leaped at us with blinding speed. We just barely made the dodge. As we landed on a wall we leaped forward at him, Jay unleashed our blades as he flew though the air towards JoHn. As we closed in JoHn moved out of the way and smacked Jay in the face, caught him, and threw him aside like a banana peel. Jay hit the wall and coughed up blood.

"Damn, this guy's good." Jay said wiping the blood off his face. "But not good enough." As he said that I noticed something where was Alex. I looked at JoHn and Alex was jammed right where the Kishin's heart was.

"RAHHHH," the Kishin said. As JoHn inhaled his final breath he died, leving behind his corrupted soul.

"I think this soul belongs to Alex," I said

"Hells yeah I does," she said eating the soul.

"So that makes 10 for both of you right?" Jay said

"Yea," I said as I yawned. "Let's go I'm beat."

"But _you_ didn't do anything." Alex said.

"Whatever, I'm still tired."

"Yea we should go the Super Written Exam's tomorrow, we better go back and study." Said Jay

"I bet Maka Albarn's gonna get best score this year, just like last year." Alex said

"Yeah I still can't believe that she beat _The Kishin_." I said. As we walked out of the cave we headed back to our apartment we saw the weirdest thing. We saw Spirit the Death Scythe outside Maka's apartment in front of a bonfire chanting "MAKA, MAKA, MAKA." Over and over again

"O…K…." Alex said

"Let's go that guy has problems." I said

"Oh man, I almost forgot to report to Lord Death." Jay said walking up to a glass window. "42-42-564, whenever you wanna knock on Deaths door." There was a flash of light then we saw Lord Death in the Death Room.

"WUSSUP GUYS HOW"D IT GO, EVERYONE ALIVE?"

"Yes, this is Mister Jayden and Alex has caught her 10th Kishin!"

"Goooood, now GO I need to find Death Scythe; he was here a second ago."

"Umm," Jay said stepping out of the way showing Lord Death what Spirit was doing.

"DAMN THAT FOOL. SPIRIT GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!

"NO!

"Get over here or you're fired." Lord Death said in his normal voice  
>"NOO not my job!" Spirit said. Faster than you could say soul Spirit was back in the death room right next to lord death<p>

"*YAWN*, I'm beat."

"Yea me to we better get some rest the tests tomorrow." As we returned home we got some rest and got ready for the Super Written Exam.

THE NEXT DAY

"Get the Kishin yesterday?" Lisa said.

"I doubt it." Lynn's younger sister Katelyn said.

"Yea, it was too easy," Jay said as we walked into Professor Stein's office.

"I did all the work Wolf on the other hand," Alex said looking at me.

"What? Did I do something wrong? Come on you can't just expect me to jump into action like Soul." I said.

"We don't expect you to be like Soul, we just expect you to pull your own weight." Jay said trying to sound sympathetic.

"Yea try to be more like me." A voice said down the hall. Next thing we saw was Black Star and Tsubaki coming into Professor Stein's office.

"Where's everyone else they should be here by now." Prof. Stein said

"*Pant Pant* Were here. We would have come sooner but Kid saw an un-even sidewalk square and just had to fix it." Maka, Soul, Patty, and Liz said.

"Well that covers you, where's Katelyn and Auna."

"Ok now we are all here. Maka's group, Kid, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz you will be working with Jayden's group, Wolf, Alexandra, Lisa, Lynn, Auna, and Katelyn."

"Ok nice to meet you," Maka said trying to shake my hand.

"Y-Yeah." I said trying to keep my excitement inside.

"God she must have a horrible temper." I said to Jayden.

"SCREW YOU!"

"Maka calm down," Soul said to the angry scythe meister.

"yea yea," Maka mumbled though her clenched teeth

"he-he," I said leaning over to Black Star, "I really made her mad didn't I?"

"shhhh don't try to talk or she'll-," *BONK*. "Oooo too late," Black Star said.

"OOWWWW!" I exclaimed, "Why the hell would you hit me with a freaking book?" "Trust me she does that to anyone," Soul mumbled *BONK* "What the Hell!" Soul exclaimed

"YA WANNA GO?" Maka screamed.

"Right here right now baby," Jay said. "Wolf, Alex"

"K" We said

"Come on Soul," Maka said

"Damn," Soul said annoyed at the meister.

"Ok but let's take this outside I don't want you five wreaking the halls." Prof. Stein said.

"Fine," We all said. As we walked outside the tension built, and somehow the rumor of the battle spread throughout the school and faster than you could say "Souls are delicious," everyone was outside.

"LETS GO SOUL RESONACE" My team said. As we transformed into our new form Soul and Maka had the same idea and they were about to attack.

"WITCH HUNTER."

"Hurry up and jump Jaden!" I said and he did, we just missed the slash.

"What kind of stupid weapon are you." Soul said

"WE are an awesome DUAL weapon called "Dual Dao Swords, and we do an awesome move thats different every time so what now bitch!" I said

"Im not bitch…. I'm a douche….. a guy can't be a bitch only woman can be bitches, guys can only be called douches. GOT THAT!" Soul said

"Whatever this battle getting boring lets bounce," Maka said

"Yea we need to get ready for the mission (that hasn't come yet) and the worst thing we can do now is fight!" Kid said. We wanted to fight but Kid was right, fighting can't be good for teamwork and all we can do now is wait for the mission.


End file.
